Fairytale
by Misty Narumi
Summary: After reading her most favorite tale "Cinderella", Maylene decides to write one with a little twist….
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maylene licked the tip of her fingertips and flipped the page. The glow from the candlelight supported her in the darkness of the library. The candle sat on the small polished wooden table beside her. She sat in a comfortable position on the cushion chair with her legs tucked between the handle bars and close to her chest.

Every night after her chores, she would come to the library with the candle and read. She snuck the book out of library a couple of times and read it in her room without anyone, not even Sebastian noticing.

Now, it was her fifth time reading her favorite book, "Cinderella". As she read it, she felt like a little girl again. She loved fairy tales, but Cinderella was her most favorite. She can relate to her in some way: a poor girl who lost her family and left to be enslaved to her step mother and step sisters. In the end the girl lives happily ever after with a handsome prince.

Maylene sighed inwardly. Thinking back to the life she had until now made her felt nostalgic. She wondered if she'll find her "handsome prince" that will sweep her off her feet.

"_The Prince and Cinderella married and lived happily ever after…." _

"Maylene"

The maid almost jumped a few feet from her chair, startled. "S-s-s-s-s-Sebastian-san!" she gasped, holding her rapidly beating heart.

"It's late, shouldn't you be in bed by now?" the black butler inquired plainly. A candle was held between his first digit and thumb.

Maylene jumped to her feet. "Ah! I was about to….ah…." she dashed passed Sebastian in a heartbeat. As she reached the hallway, she turned around and gave a slight bow.

"Good night, Sebastian-san!"

"Good night, Maylene"

111111111111111111

As she entered her room, Maylene quickly dressed herself in her nightgown. She opened her top drawer and searched among different stuff in there including her makeup given to her by Elizabeth as a birthday gift. She stopped rummaging and took out a green notebook. She smiled, proud from her search. She took out a pen and laid on her bed on her stomach, the notebook placed on her pillow.

Maylene glanced towards the ceiling as she chewed at the top of the pen. The novel inspired her to write her own tale.

The maid pondered….and pondered…on how to start her story until she felt a light bulb light up in her mind. She opened to the first page of the empty notebook and started to write.

"_Once upon a time in the outskirts of England…" _

11111111111111111111111111

Chii-kun: This story would feature….mostly my OTP SebastianxMaylene so no rude flames and criticisms please! Ugh… and this pairing needs more love!

I don't own Kuroshitsuji so… Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…_.. a family lived peacefully in a cottage a couple blocks away from the village. They raised a farm of vegetables and fruits to sell in the market to earn a living. The family consist a man, his beautiful wife, and fraternal twin girls, Maylene and Carly. The girls were about six years old and their mother was expecting a third child. _

_One day as Maylene and Carly hummed a tune together on the way back home, Carly spotted smoke from the direction of their house. The girls rushed towards the scene only to stare in horror as their home was surrounded in flames. _

_Carly, the youngest twin rushed and called out to her parents as she ran inside hoping to rescue them. Maylene called out to her and warned her, but Carly didn't hear her. The flames blocked the entrance and exit before Maylene could snatch Carly away. _

_Maylene was then left alone, scorned in loneliness and anguish. She fell to her knees as salty tears streamed down her cheeks and dripped onto the ground. Who could have done this? And why? _

_The girl sat there even after the fire calmed down leaving the burnt remains of the house and plants. She heard footsteps nearby by until it approached her. _

"_You poor thing," the man spoke almost sympathetically. "Who could have done such a thing?" he shook his head in disappointment. _

_She didn't look behind her as a gloved black hand cupped her shoulder. A breath of a man whisked against her ear as he breathed and spoke which caused a chill down her spine._

"_I can help you find that person who did this," he offered with a grin that hid one of a crook. "Would you accept my offer?" _

_The girl looked at him, tempted to accept. She wiped her dry eyes from her sleeves and nodded. The man grinned and lend out his hand to her. _

"_Shall we?"_

Maylene let out a sigh a bit of relief. She glanced up at her clock on her desk that read 1:11 am. She thought she should get some rest since work starts in the next five hours. She closed her notebook thinking she would continue either during her break or after work. With that she placed the book and pen beside her clock. She blew out her candle and wished the world good night before falling into a deep sleep.

222222222222222222

"Maylene, its time to wake up."

The maid moaned in her sleep as a bit of drool dripped on her pillow. A white gloved hand gently shook her by the shoulders.

"Maylene….."

She stirred for a moment and slowly opened her eyes to meet a blurred image. As she recognized the figure, she almost jumped from her bed startled.

"S-s-s-s-Sebastian-san!" that was…how many times did he startle her during the times she was a maid at the Phantomhive manor now? Her cheeks flushed red in response to how close his face was to hers.

Sebastian stood upright regaining his posture. "It's nice to see you finally up," he remarked bluntly with a little hint of irritation. He walked towards the exit and continued. "After you get dressed and breakfast, report to your duties immediately." He glanced at her with a stern look, his red eyes piercing through her amber ones. "Is that clear?"

Maylene nodded. With that Sebastian closed the door behind him. Maylene glanced at her clock and shrieked. It was 7: 12 am! She quickly undressed and dressed herself in her maid uniform and rushed out of her room down the hallway. She was two hours late of work!

She bit her lip nervously hoping the Young Master haven't found out. However, the thought of it made her anxious.

2222222222222

Maylene wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. She accidently broke two dishes while polishing and washing them, which she thought she at least didn't break five or more. She was able to put the right amount of detergent in the washing machine and didn't confuse the shoe polisher with the wood polisher. She smiled inwardly, proud that she was getting better of doing things right. She mused that Sebastian may be proud too seeing how much she progressed.

She paused her thoughts as her stomach gurgled. She placed her hand on her stomach. It was lunch time. As she made her way to throw out the dirty water, not remembering that the floor was still a little wet, she slipped and fell backwards. The bucket flew out of her grasps onto her head. Maylene frowned and gave a small whimper as the water splashed on her and on the floor. Now, she had to start over washing and polishing the floor.

"Maylene"

The maid winced as she heard a harsh mellow tone behind her. She didn't dare to look him in the eye. She waited to hear his scolding of being so clumsy. Her stomach growled.

"Go and change and eat. I'll take care of this."

Maylene's eyes widened a little in astonishment. She glanced behind her to see Sebastian giving her an assured nod. She stared at him, surprised. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Go before I'll change my mind," he warned. "And be more careful next time."

Maylene stood on her feet. "Ah! O-okay! A-and Sebastian-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm….I'm very sorry," she apologized, bowing her head. She then left to her room to change. Sebastian watched after her as her figure went out of eyeshot.

"Sebastian"

The butler turned to meet his Young Master's eyes at his name.

"I thought I heard a splash a few moments ago."

"It was nothing," the butler assured.

Ciel scanned the floor below him then averted them. "Sebastian, clean the mess up."

Sebastian gave slight curt. "Yes, my lord."

2222222222222222222

She closed the door behind her and sat on her bed. She placed her plate beside her. On the plate was a half-triangular cut tuna sandwich with lettuce and wheat bread. Earlier as soon as she left the kitchen, she declined Bard and Finny's request to eat lunch with them as usual. She told them she had "other things to take care of".

Maylene glanced at her clock. She had five minutes until lunch break was over. She can write a bit more she thought optimistically. She grabbed her notebook and pen. She read the contents of what she wrote so far, then pondered for a moment on what to write next.

"Ah!"

_10 years have past…. _

_The man informed Maylene that in order to find the culprit of her family's death, she had to become an assassin for her revenge. She went through serious training over the years and went on missions. Even though her heart bled with guilt as her hands stained with more and more blood, the man gave her no choice but to follow orders. _

"_You want to find the one responsible, don't you?" he reminded her with an inch of threat present in his tone. He always threatened her and reminded her of her family. _

_Maylene became confused, used for the man's ambitions to kill important people and his enemies. What is trust? She wondered. Does becoming an assassin a good idea to search for that one person? _

_She stood on the rooftop of a high building. She adjusted the magnifier with her eye locked on her target, a middle aged man. She was ordered to kill the Senator. She placed her finger and as she was about to pull the trigger on her rifle, she spotted the Senator's wife and two children greeting him. _

_Seeing the family reminded her of the one she lost. As she pulled back, a voice of an old man spoke from behind her. _

"_You're lonely aren't you, young miss?" _

_Maylene glanced behind her to meet a tall old man in a butler suit. "Who are you?" she inquired sternly. _

"_I'm here under orders from my Young Master," the man replied simply. "I can assure you a life you won't regret and feel guilt." He lend out his gloved white hand. _

_Maylene glanced at his hand then into his eyes. Should she trust this man? Was he lying or telling the truth of this life he spoke of? On the other hand, she didn't want to feel remorse and shed more blood anymore. _

"_Just so you know, I never lie," he said. _

_Maylene took his hand. The elder smiled. "The Young Master had looked foreword to meeting you, young miss." _

_Maylene became awed as Tanaka, the butler of Phantomhive brought her there. She soon met the Young Master Ciel Phantomhive. She became surprised on how a 12-year-old boy could manage a huge toy company on his own. He welcomed her as if she was a guest and told her she would be a maid at the manor. She accepted the job. _

_Maylene was a bit shy during the first few weeks, but as she became friends with Bard the cook and Finny the Gardener she became a bit more open. _

_She became happy in this new life as a maid until that very day…. _

_She heard of a Black Prince living in a far away castle._

Maylene looked up at her clock as she finished her sentenced. She smiled. Just in time for her to get back to work. She closed her book and placed it and her pen beside her pillow.

She walked towards the door with the empty plate in hand. As she made her way down the hallway, she will continue later tonight and think of ideas what to come next.

222222222222222

Chii-kun: I'm glad some of you liked this story so far and thanks for the reviews and all!

Well…. Uh…nothing else to say…except I felt a little light-headed while working on this chapter… I feel better now! Just…. hate the heat!

Anyway… Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maylene drummed her fingers irritably on the table. She sat alone in the room where all of the tableware was stored. She frowned as she twirled her pen between her fingers as she stared at the opened notebook in front of her.

Six days…. SIX DAYS! During those days, she hasn't written anything new at all because of one thing…

Writer's block.

She hated it. Every time when she tried to think of ideas, those ideas would never pop into her head, just stupid and lame, or doesn't quite make any sense.

She had heard that all writers have this at some points in their lives, which they think of it as a disease. Artists have their own which is the same thing except they don't know what to paint or draw called "Artist's block", but that's a bit off topic.

Maylene hunched over her book with her face hiding in her arms. She heaved a sigh. She had finished polishing the forks, dishes, knives, and spoons a couple hours ago after breaking a few dishes. She needed some inspiration and she had five minutes until break was over.

Her ears perked up as she heard a sweet chirping sound. She turned her head towards the window to share a glance with a blue bird that sat on the window pane. She smiled contently as she listened to the bird's sweet song.

Her eyelids soon became heavier…and heavier as the song filled her ears bringing her into a deep sleep.

"Maylene, wake up."

"Mmmm?" She moaned as her shoulder was shaken lightly.

"Time to get back to work," Bard said gruffly before turning his heel and heading towards the kitchen.

The maid heaved a sigh. She hoped new ideas would come into her mind soon or else she would go insane.

333333333333333

Chii-kun: yup… Writer's block and Artist's block are a PAIN!

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maylene heaved a sigh as she made herself fall on her bed, her head landing between the pillow and bed sheets. The coils under the mattress squeaked as she fell back. It had been busy at the manor for these past several days and months: preparing for guests to visit the Young Master, daily chores, etc…etc… And also during those days, she has been plagued with no motivation. A few times, an idea would pop into her mind, but in utter frustration her brain won't function of making her pick up the pen and book and write! She released an irritable groan.

She inhaled through her nostrils then after a moment passed by, she released a breath through her lips. She picked up her book from the tabletop and read what she had so far. A moment passed by as motivation struck her, a smile graced her lips as she finally got an idea on what to write. She picked up the pen and wrote in the blank space under her previous paragraph.

People walked aimlessly along the streets of the marketplace passing by various shops. These people were common folk as it was uncommon for the rich, high-class people to mingle with those of the lower class. Women walked side by side with either their friends looking at the products displayed by the window inside the shops and chattering among themselves; a couple of women walked beside their spouse. Salesclerk shouted as they tried to gain people's attention about selling their latest product.

_A young woman stepped out of one of the shops wishing the sales person goodbye as the sales person called for her to return sometime. The woman assured it was possible if the Young Master wanted any more mangoes with his cake. She turned a heel as she headed towards one direction with bags of groceries hung from her arms. She took out a list of what she needed to get. A few hours earlier, she was asked to get groceries since Bard said he was low on certain products also more cigarettes. Finny needed a new shovel and some seeds. _

_As Maylene continued to walk, her thoughts and her sight on the paper prevented her to look where she was going as she accidentally bumped into someone and fell back on her bottom. She let out a groan as she rubbed her bottom regretting of not paying any attention to her surroundings. A couple of fruit had rolled on the ground. She immediately looked up as she heard a calm, concern voice. _

"_Are you all right, Miss?" _

_The maid blushed and stuttered a few words, those words stuck on her tongue seeing a tall, yet handsome young man. His raven hair hung loosely at each the side of his face, chin-length. And his crimson eyes, he had the eyes that could look deep into your soul. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, a blush crossed her cheeks and her glasses fogged her sight. A second passed by before she shook her head vigorously snapping her back to reality. _

"_Ah! Y-yes, I'm fine…" _

_The man lend out a hand to her, which she took it gratefully. As her fingertips touched his palm, his fingers laced onto hers pulling her up to her feet. He glanced at the fruit on the ground before looking at her. "I can buy you new fruit, if you…" _

_Maylene quickly picked up the fruits and mentally sighed with relief that they didn't break into pieces. She wiped some dirt off of them with the hem of her skirt. She shook her head; her pigtails swing to her movement. She gave an assured grin. "No, its all right I can wash them when I get home. And besides…it's…my fault for not paying attention."_

"_I guess it was no trouble at all," the man grinned, shrugging a little. A sudden thought came to the maid. _

"_What time is it?" she asked a bit frantically. The man pulled back his sleeve revealing his watch. _

"_A little pass 3," he replied. _

"_I need to get back to the mansion! I still need to polish the china!" the maid let out a gasp of panic. She turned towards the other direction._

"_You're a maid I see," the man said. Maylene turned to him and admitted shyly with a small nod. _

"_I…was asked to run some errands. I work under Phantomhive." _

"_I'm a servant as well, but for the Queen," the raven-haired man admitted simply. "I'm here for errands for my co-workers." Maylene stared at him for a moment. She imagined it must be nice, but hard to work in a huge castle and present in sight of royalty. Although, his posture and how he speaks were formal… she guessed he was the Queen's superior servant. She snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered the time. _

"_I have to go! Its nice to speak with you," Maylene said with a curt smile, before turning her heel and running in the opposite direction. The man smiled after her and thought it was nice to speak with her as well. His smile tugged into a frown when he heard a voice from a distance when the girl went out of eyeshot. The voice in his mind was irritating. _

"_Sebas-chan!" _

_A man with long red hair and glasses glomped the raven-haired from behind. The victim had a grimace on his face as the redhead rubbed his cheek against his. He then pouted. _

"_Sebas-chan…. You're so mean to leave me alone in the castle!" he said in a whiny tone. The raven-haired murmured sarcastically under his breath, low that the redhead didn't hear a word. "That it was to stay away from you, Grell."_

"_Grell, release your brother at once and Your Majesty, do I need to remind you to not wonder outside the castle without an escort," a man with glasses and combed raven hair said sternly. _

"_I don't need an escort and hear words coming out of your mouth, William," the prince remarked, a slight of mockery in his tone. A calm smile was presented on his face. An eyebrow twitched irritably as a reply from the other man. William released a sigh and turned his heel. _

"_Let's return to the castle immediately before your Mother, the Queen, and her butler have my head." _

"_That would be amusing," the prince joked with a smirk. _

"_Don't start with me!" _

The prince glanced towards the direction he watched Maylene leave. He slightly regretted of asking for her name, yet not so much of letting her know that he was truly a Prince and not a servant…not just yet. Before following after William and Grell, he wondered if he would see that girl again not knowing that the maid had the same thought of seeing him once more.

Maylene heaved a sigh of relief, smashing her head against the pillow and the pen beside her head. She felt a pound in her heart, a pan of accomplishment of getting her writing mojo back for a moment and finishing a chapter. She looked at her clock and noticed it was a little passed midnight. She closed her book and placed it on the table and the pen on top of it. She then left her room to take a shower returning a few hours later in her nightgown. She thought of continuing her writing later when she feels motivated and not busy with her work. With that, she wished the world good night before falling asleep. 


End file.
